Marihuana
by Tatianitap
Summary: Edward no le ve propósitos a su vida, se suicida lentamente... hasta que conoce a Bella, que lo hace cambiar sólo con mirarla. Amor a Primer Vista... Edward depresivo


HOLA... FANFICTION!

Si... mis lectoras pensarán que soy una maldita irresponsable que no actualizá sus fics pero anda subiendo nuevas historias... Siento no haber actualizado, pero no me ha quedado tiempo para pensar, para este fic me maté las neuronas, pero era una ocasion muy especial, el cumple de mi amiga fanfickera Laaura Cullen(.net/u/2801375/LaauraCullen)! **FELIZ CUMPLE TARDÍO QUERIDA!**

Y... queridas lectoras, creó que pronto van a tener noticias mias continuando Renacer y El Uno para El Otro, además de una nueva idea que tengo en mi cabeza rondando desde hace tiempo, anidando...

Sin más palabras... espero que les guste:

* * *

><p>Marihuana<p>

ONE-SHOT

By:Tatianitap

* * *

><p>Las luces de las casas estaban ya apagadas y el alumbrado público brillaba de manera esplendorosa, mientras que Edward Cullen estaba sentado en la acera metiéndose la economía Jamaiquina por su boca, inspirándola en sus pulmones y regresándola, pero quedándose con ese sentido de estupor en todo su cuerpo… esa sensación que le producía la marihuana y que lo hacía extrañamente feliz…<p>

Pensando en la vida, y en como no le importaba que sus padres le prestaran tanta atención a sus negocios y a él ninguna parte de su cariño, por lo menos ya no lo hacía, porque esa cuestión le dolió hasta que tuvo unos quince años y empezó a descubrir otros mundos aparte de su ambiciosa familia.

Sintió una paz en su corazón y en su cabeza, comenzó a cantar a voz de grito una canción que había escuchado en su auto antes de dejarlo estacionado y caminar por el muelle del lago Michigan en ese suburbio Chicaniano. _What the Hell I'm Doing here? __I don't blong here!*_

Edward oía un sonido lejano, como de una sirena de policía, pero oía, más no escuchaba; estaba muy lejano a eso, cantando con el alma, por lo que cuando el coche patrulla aparcó frente a él, lo tomó casi por sorpresa.

Charlie se bajó de él y visualizó a Edward sentado en el arcén, decidió en ese momento que ese muchacho era un caso perdido y que no valía la pena seguir luchando contra él, después de todo, el chico era joven y más que rabia le daba lástima que Edward desperdiciara su vida de esa forma, sólo por sus padres, en lugar de arriesgarse y tomarla de las riendas, ponerle el pecho a la brisa o tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-Otra vez tu, Edward- inició la conversación Charlie-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo muchacho? No veo solución, entiende… Estas tirando tu vida por la borda.

-Charlie, en serio te aprecio pero debes entenderé que no me importa tirar mi vida y pisotearla, simplemente porque no tengo una vida, sino una simple y vacía existencia.

-Ay, muchacho… Eres joven, tus perspectivas van a cambiar y te vasa a arrepentir de todo esto

-No lo creo Charlie, no me quedará tiempo de arrepentimiento, lo que busco es acabar con mi existencia.- Concluyó Edward mirando al vacío con una sonrisa pequeña y perdida.

-No digas eso muchacho- Lo miró Charlie con pesar en sus ojos, pensando en lo cruel que debía ser estar en los zapatos de Edward, pero rogaba a Dios que protegiera a su hija, que no la dejara irse por malos senderos.

-No importa Charlie, sólo pásame las esposas- Charlie se las tiró y Edward, en medio de su estupor, las agarró fácil por sus impresionantes reflejos, las puso alrededor de sus muñecas y le hizo una mueca al jefe de policía para que abriera las puertas y se subió a la parte delantera del auto, justo en el asiento de acompañante- ¿Qué tienes de cenar esta noche en la comisaria? Muero de hambre.

-No hay nada, son las 8:00 Pm, la cena pasó hace una hora, aunque mi hija hoy me va a traer unas donas deliciosas-comentó Charlie como si no importara, pero a Edward si que le sorprendió

-¡¿Tienes una hija? Nunca lo dijiste

-Si, tengo una hija. Es raro que no te haya hablado de Isabella, lo hago mucho.

-Wow, quien iba a pensar que Charlie Swan tuviera una hija.

-Si, tiene diez y siete años, como tu, es hermosa- Concluyó Charlie, dando el tema por zanjado.

Edward lo dejó pasar, pues no lo consideró tan importante, además de que ya se le estaba pasando el efecto de la marihuana y sentía unos golpeteos dolorosos en su cabeza.

Llegaron a la estación de Policía y Edward cogió las llaves que habían sobre el escritorio de Charlie y con ellas abrió la celda, se metió y saludó a Jasper, un chico que veía muy seguido en la comisaría, pero a diferencia de él, no lo veía por consumo de drogas sino porque este hacía fiestas con música muy alta, perturbaba la paz de sus vecinos y pues… ya saben el resto.

Jugaron cartas por un rato hasta que Edward recordó el tema que hablaban en carro patrulla y le preguntó a Jasper si sabía que el Jefe Swan tenía una hija.

-Claro, Charlie nunca para de hablar de ella. Es muy sexy, pero no tanto como el duendecillo quejumbroso de mi novia.

-Oh, si. Lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hay de Alice? Hace un montón que no la veo, deberías darle mis saludos.

-Edward, lo haría con gusto pero no le gusta que hable contigo, dice que eres un mal chico.

-Oh

-Si… por cierto, ella conoce a Isabella

-Mmm - Pero Edward no tenía cabeza para responder nada, pues el comentario anterior de Jasper lo había dejado fuera de su base, nunca pensó que Alice no lo quisiera, luego sintió un frío en el pecho al saber eso.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que se escuchó un ruido de cosas callendo. Dichas cosas fueron unas sillas, una caja de donas, una pila de hojas de papel con el logotipo de la policía de Chicago y una chica castaña.

Edward salió de la celda y la levantó suavemente, en ese momento sintió toda la paz y la alegría que hubiera sentido nunca su alma, vio la perfección sublime y contempló unas mejillas sonrojadas y tensas que incitaban al pecado.

La tomó de las mejillas y miró sus ojos cristalinos, aquellos que le rebelaban las verdades y el sentido de la vida y la besó, la besó como si no hubiera un mañana, selló en ese beso la promesa de dejar la marihuana, de dejar la autocompasión, de tener una vida y que esta fuera ella, que viviera por y para ella que fuera su corazón y su fuerza. En otras palabras, le entregó su alma por los labiós, en su lengua, se la ofreció desesperado, y ella la aceptó sin prejuicios y problemas, la aceptó sin pasados. La aceptó porque en ese beso sintió el alma de Edward, sintió que era pura y sincera.

Y justó en fin del beso, en el momento en el que se veían directamente al rostro, con los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos, hinchados y sexys, entró Charlie.

-Hola Bella ¿Trajiste las Donas?

Pero Edward lo escuchaba lejo y retumbante, como si hubiera fumado hierba, ella era su droga, su _marihuana._

* * *

><p>* La canción que Edward canta es Creep de Radiohead<p>

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga fanfickera LAURA CULLEN... Feliz cumpleaños aunque un poco tardío CARIÑO!

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
